


Mano y Mano

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raoul and Dom have a talk, and the latter becomes aware of something he never considered before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mano y Mano

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Raoul at Goldenlake in February 2010.

“I hear you’ve been chasing Kel’s skirts.”

Domitan blew on his frozen hands and stomped his feet, desperately trying to warm himself in this desolate iceland so near the Scanran border. He grinned as he said, “Her breeches, more like. And she runs faster than I can catch her.”

He thought his Knight Commander would chuckle at that, but there was a surprising silence. He couldn’t read the older man’s face in the darkness—the moon was a weak sliver, and his torch had long since died to a small flame. There was little to fear out here; the King’s Own might be close to the border, but the only Scanrans nearby were a couple of quiet farmers across the river, and they were half-Tortallan as well.

“She’s a lot younger than you,” Raoul said mildly, coming up beside him. Still, his face was shadowed. “And innocent in the ways of men. I thought you would have more integrity.”

“I’m not planning on bedding her and throwing her away,” Dom said, stung. “I’ve always admired her. She’s a great person, and she means more to me than a simple dalliance.”

“I find it hard to believe that you’re after more than a willing woman.”

“Milord, if that’s what you think of me, I’m sorry that my years in your service haven’t taught you anything about me.”

It was quietly hostile between the two men. Dom felt his skin prickle with anger and hurt, and he finally said, “I had years to seduce her. Don’t you think I would’ve done it by now?”

“Who says you haven’t tried?”

“She was a child,” Dom snapped, horrified, disgusted. “What has gotten into you? You know me better than that!”

“Just stay away from her, Dom,” Raoul said, his voice low.

Dom listened to his retreating footsteps, staring after him. And he suddenly wondered—was it more than fatherly concern?


End file.
